The Cold, Hard Truth of Azkaban
by The-Living-Shadow
Summary: Harry is betrayed by almost everyone he loved; sent to Azkaban his life and attitude to everyone and thing changes; especially when they find out he's innocent. Can he ever forgive them? Crossover in future Hp/FMA
1. Chapter 1

(I adopted this story from Darker then Larry; I've change it slightly so people would understand Harry's anger more...since he's going to do something in future chapters). If you want to read the original go on my profile).

-

It was a dark and stormy night outside the impressive walls of the fortress of Azkaban. Many would ask why was this teenager, hardly more than a boy; in the most feared prison in the world. Well, the story of this boy was a sad one; People always say that through the bad times, something good is always around the corner but with Harry Potter; His happy ending had started the day Azkaban doors opened up to him and welcomed the teen with open arms like his school had always done...

But as some say 'The kingdom of Hell is born from the path of good intentions'. Azkaban was a kingdom; they had people...in away and the people of that dark place could have children like any human could. They ate, slept and did everything people always thought they were incapable of doing just because-in their own words because they were dark creatures. But these so called dark creatures could also tell when a person was wrongly condemned; So when the young Harry Potter was literally dragged into their lovely home they just watched with glaring eyes. Unknowingly forcing the memory of said person to their own minds before the other could put his shield's up; much to the guards amusement.

(Memory)

"Ginny, are you sure we are allowed to be here?" Harry asked hesitantly as he watched Ginny walk next to him; her long red hair blowing back and forth against the breeze making her look enchanted "Stop worrying Harry, no one will catch us, and even if they do-" She stopped walking and turned to the other, amusement dancing in her eyes"- we can say we had a picnic by the lake." Harry laughed in return, blushing he rubbed his forehead from habit before staring at the red head with playfulness "Fine, but only because I am crazy in love with you." He then began to tickle the girl he loved relentlessly 'But even though she knows I love her. I still act like a fumbling school boy'.

Ginny screamed, "Stop it Harry!" as she smacked him on the arm playfully. Harry smiled; realising that the headmaster wanted to see him; he looked at his watch. About an hour ago. "Fine, I will see you…" He stopped, because suddenly they were surrounded; twenty Aurors in full battle gear. Ginny hugged Harry in fear when wands were pointed in their direction."Harry Potter, you are under arrest for the murder of Rubius Hagrid, Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Nyphadora Tonks, Mark Granger, Jane Granger, and Dolores Umbridge!" shouted an Auror; Harry remembered him as Dawish. Ginny was held back as they placed magic suppressing handcuffs on him tightly; before he could realise they had moved and led away before he could even say that he was innocent. Though by Ginny's screams he guessed he didn't even have to.

(End of Memory)

Looking back at each other the dark creatures mumbled back and fourth. Sending the memory to their fellow Dementors and their own thought about what they had seen they began to fly into the air; Keeping an eye on the black haired teen as they went.

Meanwhile...

In a lonely cell high up on the north tower sat a boy no more the seventeen years of age curled up as he tried to get warm from his position under the glassless window;To small to climb through but larger enough to let the cold wind get in and make the entire room freezing. All Harry had to keep warn was a very worn down blanket.

Once again the boy shivered as the horrible demons known only as dementors glided by while feasting on all of the prisoners good and happy memories but seemed to try and stay by his cell longer; harry didn't realise they weren't even trying to hurt him, in fact they were trying their hardest not to but when you've never tried not to do something which is as natural as breathing to you. It's rather hard.

Looking up as his cell door opened. Harry didn't put up any fight as he was brought to a ministry holding cell to await his trial. Finally after what had felt like days to the boy; Harry was brought into courtroom ten. He was steered towards the chair and unlike last time he had been in the chair; the chains immediately grabbed him so that he could not move.

"Harry James Potter, you are here today on the charges of murdering Rubius Hagrid, Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Nyphadora Tonks, Mark Granger, Jane Granger, and Dolores Umbridge. How do you plead." Said an almost gleeful Cornelius Fudge.

"Not guilty." Said a very weak Harry Potter; A familiar red head caught his attention. Ginny was crying in her seat; Her mother Molly next to her but unlike her daughter. Her eyes were full of hate and anger "Very well, bring in the Verituserum!" Fudge shouted. An Auror came and administered the three drops that were necessary. As usual with one who has taken truth serum Harry's eyes glazed over.

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter." Harry said in a flat monotone.

"Do you serve the Dark Lord known as Voldemort?"

"No"

"He's lying!" yelled Ron who was in the background, "He can throw off the Imperius curse and I bet he can also through off Verituserum!" Everyone could tell the boy was angry and hurt; he had lost most of his family and his anger probably won over his common-sense and judgement when he was told his best friend committed the horrible deed. Ignoring this Fudge continued "Where were you yesterday afternoon when Mark Granger and his wife Jane Granger were murdered? Were you responsible in anyway" Harry shook his head back and forth, even Fudge could see no lies in his features.

"No yesterday I was with Ginny Weasley all day. I had no part of Mark and Jane Grangers murder" Looking at the family of- well what was left of the family of Weasley's; he frowned, Even if what Harry said was true. No witnesses came forth about yesterday, his Aurors had stated they found Harry alone but by the look on young Ginny's face. He was being lied to but unless Ginny stepped forward there was nothing he could do. He wasn't at the scene and he couldn't exactly say anything, especially against twenty Aurors; His reputation didn't do him any favours either.

He looked up at Ginny just as the effect of Verituserum was fading "Were you Ginny Weasley anywhere near or with Harry Potter Yesterday when these murders were committed?" Harry forced his head, ears and eyes to focus on his lover. Ginny froze when all eyes turned to her.

What could she do? Those Aurors had lied because of her father since they were all good friends of his. He had been rather upset; though everyone was with her brothers dead. He wanted to blame someone for their murders. Her mother had explained the evidence and how it all pointed to Harry; all she had to do was lie that was it, plain and simple. At first she objected but when Molly had said her father and those Aurors would lose their jobs...

Was her life with her family more important than her heart? The love she had only felt with Harry?.

Hesitantly she looked at Harry; not noticing him staring at her. She braced herself, she had her family to protect; no matter how much it hurt her doing it "I...was no where near Harry Potter yesterday. I was at home" Harry's expression turned into complete devastation. Even Ron was looking at her with bewilderment; He only said what he believed and felt he didn't lie, he wouldn't lie not for something as serious as this. Looking back at Harry, he couldn't stop himself feeling guilt...what if Harry didn't do it?.

"Considering this statement, I hereby declare Harry Potter is to serve three life sentences in Azkaban without parole since he is under-age!" Fudge said. Immediately two dementors silently glided into the room and pick up the prisoner, dragging him out with no problems or resistance.

Harry only stared at each of them; pain filled eyes slowly turned to hate. Ginny winced when those eyes stared at her; she mouthed only three words "I'm so sorry".

(Azkaban)

Seven months had gone by and for some strange reason the dementors didn't bother him as much; he was still cold and even more when they walked passed but other than that he didn't suffer any painful memories. Ironic that in the worst place possible he was able to sleep and have the most peaceful dreams he had ever remembered...he was...happy.

Not only that...Harry began to like the dark creatures; they were kind in their own way to him and never caused any...physical harm to him either...it was nice feeling this safe. Though he would love to have a bed with warm covers to sleep in, his life here would be complete.

Someone screamed from the floor under his cell...

"Something...I just need to get used to I guess..." He smiled when the guard looked at him in absolute terror when he heard what the boy of light had said; He ran, not seeing the dementor behind following him. Harry grinned when another scream reached his ears; the dementor returning not long after with the food the guard forgot to give. Harry excepted gratefully from the skeleton like hand; though it was only a small plate of...well gruel. He hadn't received any in about three days now and was so hungry his taste buds didn't even care about what the food tasted like.

Strange how inhuman creatures could be kinder and more humane than humans themselves isn't it?.

(Headquarters of the order of the phoenix seven months later).

"What news is there, Mad-eye?" Everyone except Hermione sat comfortably around the order of the phoenix table as they talked about their plans for defeating Voldemort; eating a full roast dinner cooked by Molly Weasley herself. Moody seemed to be the only one who wasn't eating as he waited for the others to stop and listen to what he had to say...which took some time.

When everyone did notice they stopped...though reluctantly.

A sad looking Moody lifted his head from the table and said, "We captured Wormtail today," Everyone froze until his words registered in their minds before cheering happily; Sirius black cheers was the loudest of them all. Noticing Moody sad look Dumbledore asked "There's...more isn't there?" Nodding shamefully he continued" He confessed under Veritiserum that he framed Harry Potter for all of those deaths all in the name of his master you-know-who." He didn't say how they were so easily able to catch him. The rats legs had been literary ripped off so-what he and everyone else believed; so he couldn't escape or run and-by the look of how his body was laying. The rat had been thrown where they could find him...no one could find his missing limbs.

"What!" everybody yelled at once. Mad-eye was glad they didn't ask any more about the rat; he had no more information to give "Now everybody calm down and take a deep breath," Dumbledore said when the entire room broke into angry and worried shouting; Sirius and Remus the worst.

"Remus, Sirius, and I will go to Azkaban in the morning and pick Harry up. In the mean time I would like everybody to try and find Harry's medical records so we can see if is still sane." Everyone stared at each other before shouting orders to do; Ron stared at his lap with wide eyes, only looking up when his mothers hand was placed on his shoulder Later when the information sunk in about what they had done and let happen to Harry Potter; they rushed to find out as much information about the boy as they could. However some were reluctant to do so knowing how much betrayal could change a person. Hermione was the only one without a guilty concious since she didn't and wouldn't have anything to do with Harry's conviction. Now they could see how right the girl was; even though it was her parents who had been killed. Hermione had always said....

Harry was no killer.

"Mum?" Ron asked horsely as he looked up; Molly met his eyes "I-am I a bad person for...letting Harry..." He wasn't able to continue. Molly smiled, her lips trembling "No honey...you didn't do anything wrong" Nodding slowly he closed his eyes when suddenly a thought hit him, something he remembered at Harry's trial; How...strong his mother was being to Ginny...how they both acted that day "Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Did...you know Harry was innocent that day...when he said he was with Ginny...did you both lie or was it just her?" Molly froze; her actions already telling her son the truth...but her words seemed to break his heart even more "Did you know the truth?"

"Yes...I knew and I have never been more sorry in my life" Ron could only stare with tears in his eyes...what had he let happen to his best friend? Would Harry ever forgive him?.

-

If any spelling is wrong or the word mixed up, I'm sorry but all I have is spell check and I want to do this without a beta helping me.

So what do you think? Should Harry forgive them? Or just trust the ones who didn't condemn him?.

These people are-

Malfoy

Snape

Hermione

Luna


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining for the second time that day and as Harry sat; his head resting on the window cell bars. He couldn't help but think how beautiful outside Azkaban truly was; it would have been complete darkness if it wasn't for the stars which seemed to be so much brighter than anywhere else he had visited in his short life. The stars seemed to make everything glow as if they were trying to touch the lifeless land themselves...it was a magical sight.

The boy who lived was literally the only living thing left inside the cold prison walls; Other than the dementors.

He couldn't help but like that fact; no noisy children, no ghosts to bother him as he thought, no traitorous friends and last but not least no manipulative headmaster. The last of his 'not missed' list angered him the most "It should have been easy for me to see" He mumbled angrily. Hermione was amazing at research so it was obvious she would read about spells and dangerous plants (he couldn't remember if they learnt it in class or not; He had enough of gardening since he had to take care of his 'family' garden almost everyday. So you couldn't really blame him for not listening). Ron was a master at chess and he himself was the top Quidditch player in his year...strange how the tests to get to the stone revolved around their talents and interest wasn't it?.

Not only that. Who hides a Philosopher stone inside a school where the person who you are supposed to protect resides in? Dumbledore new how much Voldemort wanted the stone; It wasn't just that what angered Harry the most. The headmaster could have preform legitimacy and found out easily since everybody knows that being possessed by a spirit weakens the mind in dangerously levels...was mind reading called Legitimacy? Or was it called something else?...

Closing his eyes in Frustration; He wondered what he was to them. A part in a game where his life is only a pawn to be played with? Or someone who must always take the blame, hurt, anger of all the wizard world...who for most of their lives would act like sheep...he was just the outcast; the black sheep of the family, always thrown out to the wolves when things got to hard for them to stand on their own two feet.

Nothing but a chess piece.

"I must be...with Dumbledore anyway...If I am right about him...he let his own friend die just for me to play the part of the hero" Shivering when a nasty gust of wind caressed his pale skin; Harry wondered what other terrible things that had happened to him he could also blame his headmaster. "Other than giving me to a bunch of child abuses who hate magic with a passion...or that he's acting like a judge , Jury and executioner when he should only be running a school".

Harry couldn't help but worry; What about the children? What about the others who didn't betray him?. He didn't care what happened to the others; it was the innocents he was worried about...they blamed him for a crime they didn't commit...what if they did something to the people who sided with him?...just look at what happened to Sirius...they always jump to conclusions.

Though he was bitter at the Wizard world right now; Harry could stomach the thought of what might of happened to witches and wizards who didn't listen to the lies of others.

-

Outside of Harry Potters cell. The same dementor that had been watching him everyday stared worriedly...well as worried as it could show and look anyway. What was wrong with him? Wasn't he happy here?. It tilted it's head and stared at the lifeless eyes of the guard who was supposed to have given the young boy some food...to bad for him the lying giver hadn't done his job properly otherwise he might still be alive.

Might...

Hovering over to other cells; it looked for something to keep Harry warms. The problem was though that most of the blankest were either covering corpses or had god knows what else covering them instead.

(Meanwhile)

The rescue party stood on the dock of a ominous lake that was chilling and forbidding "You must be the party to pick up prisoner 18284398 Harry Potter." Said the boat man as he pulled in but anyone with half a mind could tell something was wrong with him; he was almost reluctant to return to Azkaban.

Who would want to stay in that retched place anyway.

"You would be correct," said Dumbledore with a much happiness as he could muster as he, Remus, and Sirius stepped onto the boat. None of the three spoke to each other as they sailed slowly to the prison and it was only no more than twenty minutes of travelling when the air suddenly became chilled as the formidable towers of the fortress of Azkaban came into view. But that's all it was; a view. They still had about another two hours before they reached the island leading to the boy who lived.

And the feeling of dread and sadness; which effect all physically and mentally seemed to increase the further they went.

"I swore a long ago that I would never come back to this hell whole, yet here I am," said a disgruntled Sirius as he tried to calm his breathing. Dumbledore himself was shaking when unwanted memories of his past re-appear in his eyes; even Remus trembled.

And not once did they think about what Harry was feeling; only how bad their own pasts were as they re-experienced their fears.

-

They soon docked and after a long walk reached the Azkaban doors.

Each one of them were shocked and started for the massive doors which; for a strange reason were open. Even though they were supposed to always be closed. "Something is...not right" Sirius mumbled as he looked back and fourth nervously "It...smells of death and decay" Remus whispered in return, his eyes widening when they walked inside. Sirius laughed though there was no humour in it "It's a prison...stuff like death always happens he-"

"-Outside" He abruptly interrupted. Dumbledore's eyes widened "What?"

"The...death is stronger outside then..." It didn't make sense...why would death be stronger outside?. "Maybe..." Sirius replied uncertainly "Maybe they've started throwing the bodies into the sea...they used to do that" Remus nodded hesitantly before smiling, though like his friends laugh earlier. It was forced "Y-yeah" Dumbledore however kept his comments to himself...wouldn't their be bodies in the water if that was the case?

-

They climbed the staircase; each feeling nervous when they realised that know one was there...no guards, no prisoners and worst of all...no dementors.

"Do you think Voldemort has taken them?" Remus asked as he peered into another empty cell. Dumbledore nodded "He had been gathering forces since young Har-" His eyes widened in alarm "Sirius, Remus. We must hurry, I fear Harry may have been captured.

They ran.

-

Growling angrily as it watched the three humans run up stairs and opening each cells as if it belonged to them. It flew as fast as if could upwards with what looked like a blanket in it's hands. Other dementor who had been sleeping in the shadows peacefully, woke up with a jolt as foot steps echoed through the empty halls; They screeched as if in reply before flying towards the irritating sounds.

(Harry)

The boy who lived stood up when screeching reached his ears "What is happening?" He asked himself when the familiar glows of spells being fired reached his eyes.

A dementor flew into his cell.

Eyes widening in alarm he jumped back, starring at the dark creature with fear "Wh-what are you doing here?" Was it going to kill him?. The dementor tilted it's head in reply before kneeling down "Ge-get...off?" A blanket was gently placed over his shivering body and all Harry could so was stare in shock "Um...thank you?" Nodding it was about to leave knowing what it had wanted to do was done when it suddenly stopped. Looking down both realised Harry had a strong grip of it's cloak. Harry slowly let go.

Both stared at each other; one nervous the other interested.

"Expecto Patronum!" The dementor flew back until it reached the far end of the cell; Harry guessed he himself would have been nervous if he was...it. That spell would instantly kill it or was it the spell would badly hurt it? Or drive it away?. Harry's mind was so confused but part of him was sure it was the last two of his choices; which would effect a dementor...but what if he was wrong?.

'Can I let that happen?...I mean. What as it done to me?' Starring at the dementor for what seemed like an eternity; Harry walked forward until he was coved in moon light; making a large shadow before him "Can you...uh hide?" Tilting it's head once more. The dementors mind was made for it when a white glow began to draw closer. Quickly it became one with the boy's shadow.

"Harry!" a relived voice called out. Harry jumped in surprise when his name was shouted. He quickly turned around with a smile; It instantly went as fast as it had come. He was far from relived as three faces came into view. In fact he was livid.

What were the ones who condemned him doing here?.

-

Thank you Nim Istar for your help on the spell Expecto Patronum XD. There is also a reason why the dementor is nice to Harry...I need him to be for latter chapters.

Thanks for your reviews XD


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you three want? Come to gloat?" Harry almost hissed before walking over to his cell window; starring past the empty lands so his eyes rested on the waters 'Beautiful' He thought with a smile just before catching a glimpse of a small boat floating at the docks 'What the hell? How stupid can you get?' and as if his thoughts were read; three dementors flew into the direction where they detected life.

"What do you want?" Harry asked angrily once more. He could hear movement behind him, knowing they stepped into his 'room', he turned to look at their face: each one looked guilty. Dumbledore stepped forward even more, wincing when green eyes narrowed hatefully at him.

"We've…come to take you home Harry" Looking away Harry couldn't help but frown as he tried to think of the possible reasons why they would come for him after all this time.

"Ginny finally told you the truth did she? Finally told the truth that she was with me that day? Not at home?" Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus looked at each other nervously as Harry continued to mumble.

"Harry…Ginny didn't come forth" His body froze at Sirius's words "She moved back with her family two weeks after your trial, bad memories for her-".

"-Bad for her!?" He shouted in outrage; causing the three to jump and the remaining dementors who were listening outside the door and around the window to screech in fright and flee "How was it bad for her? I was the one who suffered because of her lies! I was the one who had to spend all this time here in the bloody cold while she slept and eat like a queen in my own house!" he temporarily forgot to ask who did prove his innocents, to focussed and angry at his ex, how even now she seemed to make people feel sorry for her by making herself look and sound like a helpless victim.

"B-but she lives with you Harry"

"Not anymore. If and when I decide to leave I'll tell the goblins to make sure she can't access my money and have her thrown of my property!"

"Harry you can't do that!" Sirius exclaimed in horror.

"Why can't I? Like you said she moved back with her family after suffering so terrible in a bloody mansion" his voice turned dangerously low "Why should I care…what happens to a traitor?" He turned away angrily, not looking back at the three behind him he stared back where the dementors had flow earlier; smirking when he felt the feeling of satisfaction one dementors sent his way. Someone had their soul eaten by the looks of it.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked lightly when he realized the boy was ignoring them. Sirius stepped forward "Harry, mate? We...I mean...we know you didn't kill-" He was interrupted by Harry's laughter .

"You finally PAID attention to what I said?" His laughter grew, ignoring the fact that it wasn't Ginny who helped him but someone else, whomever this person was he would thank personally.

"Took you what? Seven-eight months?" The three men shifted from side to side nervously "...Seven months" Sirius mumbled; Remus glared at his friend "You AREN'T making the situation any better "Huh? Seven?" Shrugging he smiled "Not as long as yours...but I guess it's because someone actually tried to prove my innocents" He noticed how the three men stiffened "Or not" His facial features hardened in anger. Did anyone even try to help him?.

"Harry please think rationally. People were afraid and angry, they had lost many loved ones and people who they trusted the most didn't seem to care about them only money and power. They need someone to blame, someone to help them take out their pain, to help stop their suffering-"

"You do know you just perfectly described me and what everyone else did don't you?".

He glared "Get out and leave me be"

-

Hermione stared at the fire place with sadness as she and the others waited for Dumbledore's arrival, knowing that when Harry did come home more than one person would get hurt. She had been living with Luna in a small flat outside Diagon ally's borders. It wasn't big enough to place all of her books sadly but large enough for them both to in without problems. Ron was getting to be a bigger pain in her side each day, constantly saying how sorry he was and how he wanted her back. It was the same with Ginny, Hermione almost loved the devastation on both of their faces each time she told them to 'get lost'…though not as nice or those exact words.

"I wonder if Harry still loved chocolate sponge." Luna suddenly announced as she walked graciously into their living room, placing a small cake box on the table she grinned "I'm so happy that I learnt how to cook out of your Muggle recipe book,'Mione. Harry loves chocolate as much as the vampires do."

"Really?" she replied cheerfully, not trying to ruin the others mood by contradicting her like others did in school "I always thought vampires would like cherry tarts" Luna paused before looking thoughtful "Yes…maybe it's got something to do with the amount calcium in them, after all that's what keeps human bones nice and strong, then the blood runs more smoothly and healthily for them to drink" her words caused Hermione to nod slowly and curiously. That…made sense in a strange way.

Luna finally noticed the boxes around the room "What's that?" she asked, Hermione grinned "Our first year books, though all of my others are in Gringotts, I could easily buy new ones since Harry…doesn't have much" Luna nodded angrily "I really hate Ginny" Ginny had been getting on everyone's nerves, well mainly those who believed in Harry, strangely including Draco. She had gone on about how she didn't mean to betray him, how she missed him so much…how she didn't know if she could cope being pregnant and unwed. Luna smiled at how Draco had replied to that.

"You should have thought about that when you sent its father to prison just over a lie and money, really weasel, everyone know how you only got with Potter because of his status and money. How could we believe you a bout the kid being his? You seemed to move on fast with Seamus-a week after Potter was imprisoned might I add. You and you family are Pathetic and give us Purebloods a bad name…scavenger".

Though his words did anger the half bloods and muggle-born's because he said it to a pregnant girl; almost all of the pure bloods were on his side and when the school pupils started telling each other what he had said and in time their parents. Many started to agree, some didn't even know that Ginny had lied that day and finding out that Harry had been sent down because she lied so her father and his friends could keep their jobs-again over a lie.

Let's just say not many liked Ginny or her family being in the same room as them.

-

"Why did you stand up for Potter?" Lucius asked furiously as he slammed one of his spell books into its place in its custom made bookshelf built from a very expensive and rare silver oak. Draco frowned "I don't like what has been done to Potter father, I may hate him, I may hate the people he…deemed worthy of his presence but that doesn't mean I'll stand back and let that…girl give us Purebloods a bad name by acting like a common whore" He noticed how his father stilled at his words.

"What has the girl done to give us pure bloods a bad name my son?" He may serve Voldamort and hate Potter but his Pureblood lineage meant everything to him, he did not like his son's words and where it was going.

"Not only did she tell the entire school about Potter's trial (though she didn't say she lied until Luna shouted it out) She's tried to make people to her side by using their guilt, saying how Potter hardly left her anything even though she's having his kid; which not many people believe since she's being seeing a muggle born not long after he was sent away…" He glared at the floor "…It's really shameful father".

"Draco…send the minister of magic a letter explain how I want to express my views about Potter's betrayal"

"What should I say father? Everyone knows are families have never been on friendly terms".

"Tell him about our Pureblood status and what that Weasley girl has done. This is not about being on friendly terms Draco or about who's on who's side. This is about honour." He replied with confidence as his son left, he only hoped his lord would understand.

-

Harry watched with a small amount of satisfaction as the three traitors left. At first they did protest about leaving him even going so far as trying to force him to leave; their plans blew up in their faces however when the dementors came to the rescue. Using their powers by stealing every good memory the three had, the dementors slowly dragged the three to the docks with Harry following behind.

So now he was back in his room thinking about what he wanted to do.

He and Ginny had had been together a full year, Dumbledore had told him that his family owned a rather large property close to where Voldamort had killed them. Harry was in the last year of school while she was a year below him and even though they were both underage Dumbledore had given them both permission to move into the property his mother and father left him, giving Harry his own key to the Potter family account so he could place and take money whenever he needed it.

Harry now realised what a fool he had been, a love struck fool. He had trusted Ginny with everything, his house, his money and even his secrets.

She had chucked his trust back in his face.

"She's probable been spending my money to since she has my key" he mumbled angrily, again feeling like an idiot 'Bloody should have had a blood identification spell put on the damn thing' He thought but he trusted her to much, he couldn't blame the goblins since they couldn't really do anything or stop Ginny without his permission. Suddenly the dementor which was hiding in his shadow began to leave, it's body stretched and pulled until it was free "Looks like your fine" Harry mumbled causing the dementor to shriek in laughter, flying around Harry at least seven times before leaving through the window.

Harry stared at the dementor as if flew around the sky in joy before a thought hit him "How the hell do I contact Gringotts without an owl?" He mentally listed all of his friends and the ones who didn't betray him 'Hermione, Luna, Neville, Professor Flitwick and surprisingly Snape and Draco' his eyes saddened 'Hardly anyone…shows who my true friends are though I wouldn't call Snape or Draco my friends' He stared out of the window at the half moon "I'll figure out something tomorrow" laying back down he was about to close his eyes when a blanket was thrown at him making Harry jump in surprise.

"Thanks again" The dementor nodded before moving back into the shadows to sleep.

-

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and who gave me advice for this chapter.

It really helped. Though I've only added a small part to this chapter, I hope you like it more.


	4. i'm sorry

Hey everyone XD

To put it bluntly...I'm taking back what I said; I'm keeping a demons heart. I'm sorry it's just...this was basically my first EVER story on fanfiction which I actually concentrated and spent most of my time on. I did wait for a request for my story, after waiting almost four days for someone to agree to adopt it...I'm sorry but I just can't let it go; in my opinion, you've had enough time to decide, so if you want to adopt it now; tough luck.

I'm keeping; A demons Heart and The Cold, Hard Truth of Azkaban.


End file.
